


Family

by FruityPebblezz



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Babies, Cute Kids, Family Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruityPebblezz/pseuds/FruityPebblezz
Summary: Some family time with Sniper, Scout, and their children. Takes place after my other stories (Dumpster Diving and Avalanche).





	Family

“You’re gettin’ too big for sink baths, beastie,” Sniper remarked, watching Dee splash around in the bathroom sink. “Are we gonna start takin’ showers? Hm? Do ya think so?”

Dee splashed her little arms in the water, babbling incoherently as Sniper gently washed the tufts of hair on her head. “Duck!” She exclaimed, pointing to her duck floating a few inches away.

“You want your duck?” Sniper smiled, nudging the duck towards her. “Here ya go,”

A few minutes later, Sniper got Dee all dried off and into her pajamas, and he climbed into the loft bed where Scout was watching the TV.

“Hey,” Scout greeted, glancing up as Sniper settled beside him with Dee in his arms. “She sleepin’ in here with us?”

“Yeah, if that’s okay,” Sniper wrapped an arm around Scout, using his free arm to support Dee. “It’s gonna be a ‘lil crowded, I know,”

“That’s fine,” Scout assured, laying his head against Sniper’s shoulder. The baby Scout was holding in his arms shifted, and he leaned down to kiss the little head. “As long as he stays tiny, I don’t think we’re gonna have a problem,”

Sniper couldn’t help but grin, reaching over to stroke the baby’s cheek. “Hey, AJ,” Sniper cooed, watching those tiny lips part for air. “Are you gonna sleep for a whole night, you think?”

Scout sighed, leaning back into the pillows. “Eh, God, let’s hope. Feels like I haven’t slept a whole frickin’ night in ages…”

“Aw,” Sniper chuckled, cuddling close to Scout while holding Dee to his chest. “Well, we’re all together, now. Maybe that’ll make it easier to sleep,”

Dee wasn’t quite sleepy yet, and she babbled some more as she rolled over and noticed AJ dozing right across from her. She quieted, and then stretched out her tiny hand to grab AJ’s foot.

“Hey, hey, be careful,” Keeping his tone gentle but firm, Sniper nudged Dee’s hand away from AJ’s foot. “Be good,”

AJ started to fuss a little from the unwanted touch, but Scout just shushed him while bouncing him slightly. “Hey, buddy, it’s okay,” He crooned reassuringly. “That’s just your sister, she’s just playin’,”

Sniper thought this over, and then looked back up at Scout. “Sister?”

“Well…I mean, yeah,” Scout shrugged. He gestured to Dee. “That’s your kid, and, well…” he adjusted AJ in his arms, watching him squirm around to get comfortable. “This one’s ours, so…yeah, they’re brother and sister,”

“Oh,” Sniper sat there, with Dee settling into his chest, and after a moment, he turned to snuggle up to Scout. “This means…this means we got our own family, then, right?”

Scout grinned, lovingly pressing his nose into Sniper’s hair. “Yeah, you bet. You bet we do, tiger,” he yawned, reclining into the pillows with AJ still curled up on him. “I’m gonna conk out soon, Snipes…”

“Yeah, me too,” Sniper agreed, pulling the blanket up around them and making sure the kids were comfortable too. He watched as Scout laid his head against his shoulder, murmuring quiet words of love before drifting off to sleep.

Sniper could hardly believe it: he had a partner and two kids— a family. And it had happened so quickly too, it seemed; he found and then adopted Dee, began dating Scout shortly after this, and then suddenly they had a little boy. It was a little overwhelming, but…he wanted to weep with joy. He loved all three of them so much, and he never wanted to let go of what he had now.

He could feel his eyes closing, so he ran his hand through Dee’s curly hair one more time to ensure she was indeed asleep or at least dozing off, and he checked to make sure AJ was sleeping peacefully. Then, Sniper allowed himself to fall asleep, effortlessly and quietly.


End file.
